Even in an ordinary household, recently, speakers are often connected to an AV (Audio Visual) apparatus such as a television receiver or a player in order to reproduce sound with a sense of presence. As a such speaker, a so-called bar speaker which is used while being disposed in front of a television stand has been proposed (see Patent Document 1). A bar speaker is configured by arranging a plurality of speakers in one bar-like housing. However, a light receiving section which receives an infrared signal output from a remote controller is often disposed in a lower portion of a television receiver. In the case where a bar speaker is mounted, the light receiving section is hidden by the bar speaker, and there arises a problem in that the television receiver cannot receive the infrared signal from the remote controller.
Therefore, a technique has been proposed in which an infrared signal emitted from the front of a bar speaker is refracted to advance behind the bar speaker, so that a light receiving section of a television receiver can receive the infrared signal. As disclosed in Patent Document 2, for example, it is contemplated to use an acrylic resin or the like which refracts light. In Patent Document 2, a housing of a liquid crystal display device is made of an acrylic resin or the like, and, in the housing, light emitted from a light source is refracted a plurality of times to be efficiently guided to an optical displaying section. As in Patent Document 2, by using the light guide member made of an acrylic resin or the like, the light guide member is disposed so as to extend on, for example, the upper and back surfaces of the housing of the bar speaker, whereby the infrared signal emitted from the front of the bar speaker is refracted so as to be able to be guided to the light receiving section of the television receiver which is located on the side of the back surface of the bar speaker.
As in Patent Document 3, for example, it is contemplated that a relay apparatus which relays an operation signal of a remote controller is interposed between the remote controller and a television receiver. When the user operates the remote controller to transmit the operation signal, the relay apparatus of Patent Document 3 transmits the operation signal received from the remote controller, to the television receiver.